Gerri Dandridge (Fright Night 2: New Blood)
Gerri Dandridge (Jaime Murray) was the main villainess from the 2013 film, Fright Night 2: New Blood. She is a college professor who appeared as the guest instructor in a class on Romanian history; a class that featured protagonists Charley Brewster, "Evil" Ed Bates, and Amy Peterson. In actuality, Gerri is also a vampiress, as she was spotted by Charley early in the film seducing and inserting her fangs into another woman. Gerri's introduction to the class surprised Charley, and seeing her eyes turn black as she was with another victim, Charley had a vision of Gerri seducing and later killing Amy (his ex-girlfriend). On the following night, Gerri seduced and killed another young woman, and later bathed in her blood to retain her beauty. She then spotted Charley, who followed her and witnessed everything; after which he distracted Gerri with a flash from his camera-phone and escaped. Gerri later appeared in Amy's apartment (after Amy invited her in), where Charley's attempt to inform Amy about Gerri's true evil nature falls on deaf ears. Research done by Charley revealed that Gerri is actually Elizabeth Bathory, the infamous Blood Countess (also known as Countess Dracula), and she had been searching relentlessly for a new moon virgin, with plans to bathe in her blood so she could walk in the sunlight. With that, Charley and Ed recruited Peter Vincent, the host of a paranormal show known as Fright Night, and they, along with Amy, later appeared at a train station with a plan to go after and expose Gerri. Instead, Gerri tracked the group and had already killed a train passenger, and it was at that moment that Gerri flashed her fangs and black eyes to the remaining trio (after Peter ran off). Charley stabs Gerri's right eye with a small crucifix, but the trio's attempt to escape is slightly thwarted when Gerri caught Ed. Under Ed's insistence, Charley and Amy escaped, while Gerri turned Ed and later pursued the pair. The villainess tracked them throughout the tunnel and caught them as they reached the surface, but after seeing that she was in a holy building, Gerri escaped. In an attempt to grab Amy, Gerri managed to get some of Amy's blood on her hands, and it was sampling the blood that she realized that Amy was the new moon virgin she had been seeking. With that, the evil Gerri later appeared and stopped Charley and Amy while they were in a taxi, causing the car to crash and later abducting Amy. Gerri took Amy to her palace, and it was there that she turned Amy and informed her that she had to kill the one she loved--Charley--for the ritual to be completed. In the film's climax, Charley arrived at the palace to save Amy, only to be taken by Gerri following his encounter with Ed. After Amy attacks Charley and turns him into a vampire, Charley stakes himself in an attempt to stop Gerri's ritual, only to just miss his heart intentionally. Peter arrived and stakes Gerri with a sword, but after seeing that Charley and Amy were still vampires, it was clear that Peter's shot missed Gerri; a fact that the villainess boasted to Peter as she rose and licked the blood from the sword. Gerri later morphed into a more monstrous form and went after Peter, who realized that it was approaching the early morning and the sun was out. Charley unleashed a high powered screech to shatter the windows, allowing the sunlight to enter and kill Gerri, turning Charley and Amy back to normal. Trivia *Gerri Dandridge is mostly similar to Regine Dandrige, the vampiress from 1988's Fright Night Part II. Though Regine's film is considered more a sequel to the original than Gerri's film was to the 2011 remake, both did serve as evil vampire villainesses in the place of their male counterparts. A major difference is that Regine was actually related to Jerry (the main antagonist in the original and remake) and pursued Charley. Gerri, however, was a pure female counterpart and mainly pursued Amy. *Jaime Murray is perhaps best known for playing recurring villainesses Lila Tournay and H.G. Wells on Dexter and Warehouse 13, respectively. She also played drug queenpin Amadea Denaris on The Finder, and later recurred as The Black Fairy on Once Upon a Time. Gallery Gerri Smirk.jpg Gerri in Black.jpg Gerri Vampiress.jpg Gerri & Amy.jpg Evil Gerri.jpg Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Evil Laugh Category:Fangs Category:Femme Fatale Category:Lesbian Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Nude Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Serial Killer Category:Teacher Category:Vampire Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Burned Alive